No words needed
by giellen
Summary: House/Cuddy - Muitas perguntas, apenas uma resposta. Leia depois de ver Painless. SMUT you know you want to ;D .


**Summary: **Logo após _Painless_.  
Só vendo se eu desenferrujo e volto a escrever a outra fic, nada demais. Espero que não fique muito Out Of Character.  
_**Gi, **_eu já disse que eu te amo né?! Muito obrigada por ser minha beta e por me ajudar em... hem... **tudo**!

* * *

_**No words needed**_

"Então?" - House perguntou enquanto fingia desinteresse brincando com a sua bolinha vermelha e cinza na mesa.

"Então o quê?" – Wilson perguntou enquanto se sentava na cadeira do lado oposto de House.

"Como ela estava?" – House perguntou levantando o olhar por um instante da bolinha e olhando para o amigo.

"Se você está tão curioso assim, você deveria ver por você mesmo." – Wilson respondeu sem mais delongas.

House voltou sua atenção para a bolinha, girando-a mais uma vez sobre a superfície da mesa de vidro e em seguida a segurando e rodando entre as mãos.

"Pára com isso!" – Ele disse arregalando os olhos para a bolinha e em seguida olhando para Wilson.  
"É irritante" – House continuou, enquanto colocava a bolinha sobre a mesa e pegava a bengala que estava encostada na mesa, se levantando logo em seguida.

"Eu só queria saber _quando _ela voltará a trabalhar direito... Eu tenho certeza que é apenas uma questão de tempo de qualquer forma" – Ele disse colocando um casaco.

"House, " – Wilson disse capturando a atenção de House – "Ela passou na inspeção. Ela vai ficar com o bebê."

"Você sabe que isso é realmente um bebê, certo?" – Wilson perguntou, enquanto House o olhava com curioso.

"Não, eu realmente pensei que era um bone..." – House respondia sarcasticamente, quando Wilson o interrompeu.

"Eu quero dizer, não é algo que ela vai se enjoar e parar de dar atenção... Caso ela consiga realmente a adoção definitiva, é algo para sempre. É um filho".

"Eu sei" – House disse sério, olhando para Wilson, e saindo em seguida do escritório deixando o amigo com mil e uma perguntas sem resposta. Não que ele acreditasse que House iria responder alguma de qualquer forma.

O paciente que o House tinha tratado esta semana, Wilson estava certo que House se familiarizou com ele. Não só Wilson, mas todos que acompanharam o caso.

Desde o começo, quando a Cameron apresentou o caso para o House, todos sabiam que iria dar em alguma coisa.

O objetivo da Cameron era apenas mostrar para House que, apesar da dor e amargura, ele poderia ser feliz – mesmo que por um curto período de tempo – e que ele não precisava terminar daquele jeito, tentando tirar a própria vida, desistindo da família. Desistindo da vida.

Já era tarde quando House saiu do hospital, logo após ter conversado com Wilson, ele subiu na sua moto, e seguiu sem destino. Pelo menos era o que ele achava. Surpreendeu-se quando se encontrou parado do lado de fora da casa da Cuddy. Ele não tinha idéia do _porque _ele estava ali. Ou era nisso que ele queria acreditar.

Ele hesitou quando levantou a bengala para bater na porta. Ele abaixou a bengala e olhou para a porta por mais um instante.

Ele tinha certeza que não poderia ser como o paciente que ele havia acabado diagnosticar, ou ter a família que ele havia acabado de salvar. Ele havia salvado uma família. Ele não era igual ao paciente, isso era certo. Mas foram tantos momentos que ele se imaginou no lugar do paciente, a dor excruciante que ele sentia, a ponto de querer abandonar a família, a... Esposa. As pessoas mais importantes na vida dele. A única coisa importante na vida dele.

House, diferente dele, não tinha nada. Ou era isso que ele pensava. Mas ali estava ele, em frente da casa dela, olhando para a porta.

Ele abaixou a bengala, que antes estava pronta para bater na porta, e bateu suavemente na porta, incerto de que era realmente aquilo que ele realmente queria. Bom, certamente era exatamente aquilo que a sua mente estava falando para ele fazer, só que ao contrário. Mas ali estava ele, batendo na porta dela. Sem saber o que _dizer_, sem saber o que _fazer_. Apenas ali, esperando para que ela abrisse a porta.

Nada.

Ele bateu novamente na porta, um pouco mais forte.

Finalmente ele viu a luz da sala sendo acessa pelo vão de luz que agora passava entre o chão e a porta.

"Shhhhhh" – Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse abrindo quando abriu a porta silenciosamente.

"Se você acordar a Rachel, eu juroque eu pego essa sua bengala e... Você não vai querer saber onde eu vou enfiar." – Cuddy disse em seu melhor tom autoritário, porém baixo enquanto terminava de abrir a porta, enquanto House permanecia ali parado, apenas ouvindo. Paralisado.

"Pelo menos você não bateu na porta com a bengala, como o sempre" – Ela continuou a falar quando notou que House não havia dito uma palavra. Nem mesmo sobre a roupa que ela estava usando.

Era quase meia-noite e a primeira chance no dia que ela teve para tomar um banho. Havia acabado de sair do chuveiro quando ouviu o bater da porta, se apressou colocando o roupão apressada, esperando que Rachel não acordasse pelas próximas horas para que ela também pudesse ter um pouco de descanso. Esse visitante inesperado não estava em seus planos.

Ele permanecia ali, calado, apenas a observando.

"Bom... O que você quer?" – ela perguntou ainda parada na frente da porta, não dando o menor sinal que iria o convidar para entrar.

"Eu... Não vai me convidar para entrar?" – House perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Ele sabia que ela não iria o convidar para entrar. Não era como eles fossem melhores amigos que batiam na porta um do outro no meio da noite para conversar. Mas ali ele estava, parado na porta dela, tentando forçar a sua mente processar o que fazer, o que falar, mas nada vinha em resposta.

"House, é quase meia-noite, Rachel acabou de dormir e é isso que eu estou prestes a fazer. Eu já fui informada que seu paciente já está bem e que você não tem nenhum outro. Agora, .você.quer?" – Ela perguntou pausadamente.

O que ele quer? Nem ele sabia. Como ele iria responder essa pergunta? Ele ainda não havia descoberto o porquê ele estava ali, na frente da porta da casa dela. E agora que ela havia atendido a porta, ele não sabia o que responder.

"House?" – Ela perguntou novamente irritada.

"Olha, se você veio aqui só pra tirar uma com a minha cara, eu..." – ela foi interrompida por duas mãos em sua cintura, e uma boca já conhecida a milímetros da sua. Ela olhou para os olhos dele, apenas alguns centímetros do seu próprio rosto. Os olhos dele com um tom azul escuro, as pupilas dilatadas por causa da escuridão do lado de fora.

"House, o que você..." – Ela falou com a boca ainda alguns centímetros da dela. Sentindo a respiração dele contra a dela, sentindo o olhar dele, perdido e ao mesmo tempo se encontrando, em algum lugar.

"Você." – Ele respondeu num tom baixo, quase inaudível, encostando os lábios no dela em seguida.

Essa era resposta para a pergunta dela. Essa era a resposta para as perguntas que ele estava se fazendo até aquele momento. O que ele queria. O que ele foi fazer ali, na porta da casa dela, o que o fez bater na porta.

Ela correspondeu o beijo, suavemente, da mesma forma que ele havia feito, envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço, uma das mãos atrás da nuca. Ele então aprofundou o beijo a encostando-a na parede e fechando a porta atrás de si com uma das mãos, se livrando da bengala logo em seguida, sem deixar de beijá-la por um segundo. Sua língua explorando a dela, batalhando com a dela, se entretendo, se sentindo em casa. Era como mais um dos jogos de poder deles que eles constantemente jogavam para saber quem estava no comando.

As mãos dele envoltas na cintura dela, puxando-a mais pra perto, mais pra si. Ela encerrou o beijo com um pouco de esforço (ela realmente não queria fazer isso).

"House..." – ela disse ainda recuperando o fôlego. Ele apenas a olhava nos olhos.

Ele a queria. Ele precisava dela.

"Você não pode aparecer aqui no meio da noite e fazer... isso. Eu não..." – Ela foi interrompida por mais um beijo. Suave, apenas a fazendo se calar.

"Eu não sei por que eu estou aqui." – Ele disse baixo, milímetros longe da boca dela e a encostando os lábios no dela novamente.

"Eu apenas... Eu..." – Dessa vez ela que o calou com um beijo, diferentemente dele, o beijo dela foi intenso, suas línguas novamente se explorando.

"Não precisa falar" - ela disse quando eles pararam de se beijar, enquanto o guiava para o sofá, se livrando da jaqueta dele no meio do caminho.

Eles se beijaram novamente, enquanto se sentavam no sofá. Ele primeiro, enquanto ela desabotoava a blusa dele. Sem quebrar o beijo nem por um segundo.

Eles estavam no sofá da sala dela, ele agora sem camisa, e eles ainda se beijando enquanto se inclinavam para uma posição horizontal no sofá.

Ela estava em cima dele o beijando, as mãos dele viajavam por todo o corpo dela, pelas costas, cintura, e achando o laço do roupão, o desfazendo, revelando o corpo que ele desejava tanto ver novamente. Cuddy deixou que o roupão deslizasse pelos braços, ficando completamente despida para ele. Ele, Gregory House, que agora se encontrava entre as pernas dela, deitado no sofá de sua sala. As mãos dele que deslizavam nas suas coxas, subindo, passando por toda a extensão do corpo dela, deslizando para as suas costas, abraçando o corpo despido dela para si, sentindo a nudez dos seios dela contra a nudez do peito dele, se beijando sem parar por nem um segundo.

Ele sempre adorou o corpo dela, desde o tempo da faculdade no qual ele apenas a observava de longe, até hoje no hospital, com aquelas saias apertadas, blusas decotadas... Ou até mesmo nas raras ocasiões que ela optava por usar uma blusa cacharrel e calças. Os seios fartos, mas nem tanto, a cintura fina, as coxas bem torneadas, a pele lisa e macia, o traseiro que ele não perdia uma oportunidade de comentar... Ele adorava o corpo dela. Ele a adorava por inteiro.

A mão dela seguia deslizando da nuca dele para o rosto, aprofundando mais o beijo, e seguindo descendo pelo seu corpo, encontrando a calça jeans surrada, e a abrindo sem mais delongas. Ela parou o beijo por um momento e se sentou para uma posição vertical, o que o fez gemer em protesto.

"Shhhhh" – Ela o lembrou de fazer silêncio enquanto descia o máximo que podia a calça e as boxers dele. Ele se levantou em uma posição vertical junto dela, agora sentado entre as penas dela, enquanto a puxava com novamente para si com um dos braços, a fazendo parar o que estava fazendo, e então ele com uma das mãos livres removia as peças de roupa que restavam.

Agora os dois estavam completamente despidos, se beijando novamente, ele entre as pernas dela, ela deslizava as mãos pelo peito dele, descendo até o local desejado e finalmente o guiando pra dentro dela.

Ela respirou fundo quando o sentiu a preencher completamente, abrindo a boca emitindo um gemido inexistente. Neste mesmo momento, House descia os beijos da sua boca para o seu pescoço, a fazendo inclinar a cabeça para trás, o dando mais acesso, nunca dando intervalo entre os beijos. Ela começou a se movimentar em cima dele, as mãos dele na cintura dela, a ajudando a criar o movimento certo que ambos desejavam. Uma das mãos dele seguiu da cintura dela chegando até um de seus seios, ela o puxou para mais um beijo, gemendo alto na boca dele, a impedindo de gritar de prazer. House desceu mais uma vez os beijos pelo pescoço de Cuddy, a fazendo inclinar novamente a cabeça. Cuddy se movimentava mais rápido em cima dele quando ele chegou com a boca em um de seus seios, não podendo se conter, ela gemeu, alto, colocando uma das mãos na cabeça dele e o puxando mais para perto, enquanto ela continuava a se movimentar, agora mais rápido e mais forte. Ele voltou o caminho percorrido do seio dela para o pescoço, chegando novamente até os lábios, a beijando novamente. Ele estava perto do clímax, ele sentia pela tensão do corpo dela que estava começando a se formar à medida que ela se movimentava. As mãos dele voltaram a segurar a cintura dela, a guiando exatamente da forma que ele queria, e que ela queria, os fazendo respirar mais pesado, ele a puxou para mais um beijo no momento que eles chegaram ao clímax.

Ele se deitou no sofá, com ela ainda em cima dele, a puxando pra si enquanto se beijavam novamente. Quebrando o beijo para recuperar o fôlego ele continuou com os braços envoltos na cintura dela, deixando que ela se recuperasse ainda em cima dele.

Eles continuaram deitados no sofá por algum tempo sem falar nada, quando Cuddy se sentou e pegou o roupão no chão. Sentiu o braço do House a envolvendo novamente pela cintura e a puxando novamente para deitar ao lado dele, o que a fez rir.

"House..." – Cuddy disse assim que ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, chegando a orelha.

"O quê? Você não vai mais me deixar sair daqui agora?" – Ela perguntou tentando preguiçosamente sair dos braços em volta dela... Mas falhando mesmo antes de tentar.

"Como isso vai funcionar?" – Ela perguntou se rendendo aos braços dele e se deitando novamente ao lado dele, enquanto ele a abraçava por trás.

"Da mesma forma que funcionou para Chase e Cameron... Quartinho do zelador, sleep lab, MRI talvez?".

– House disse normalmente deslizando uma mão em um dos braços dela.

"O quê?" – Cuddy disse como que não houvesse escutado direito, se virando para House.

"Cuddy, o hospital não tem política contra relac-" – House disse, porém ela o interrompeu.

"House, eu não... posso lidar com isso agora" – Cuddy disse, agora olhando para o rosto ele.

"Eu quero dizer... Eu sou a administradora do hospital. O conselho vai querer discutir sobre isso, sobre o fato de você ter privilégios. E... Eu não posso lidar com nada disso agora". – Ela disse esperando um olhar de entendimento da parte dele. Nenhum veio.

"Vamos esperar" – Ela continuou.

"Esperar o quê?" – Ele perguntou ainda não entendendo o porquê. – "O conselho sempre irá impli..." – Ela mais uma vez o cortou.

"Esperar que a adoção definitiva da Rachel saia... Esperar que eu me acostume com ela por aqui. Eu não quero arriscar perder mais um bebê, House" – Ela disse dando um selinho nele.

"Okay" – Ele disse dando um outro beijo nela.

"Agora... Eu posso ir?" – Ela disse sorrindo.

"Onde?" – Ele perguntou ainda a segurando pela cintura.

"Vou olhar a Rachel, ela está quieta por muito tempo" – Ela disse e ele a soltou, ela então se sentou no sofá, pegando novamente o roupão do chão.

"Ela está bem" – House disse ainda deitado. "You know, bebês também dormem" – Ele disse sorrindo com o canto da boca enquanto ela se levantava e colocava o roupão.

"Eu não gosto de deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo" – Cuddy disse, e em seguida lhe dando mais um beijo e seguindo para o quarto para olhar a bebê.

Quando chegou ao berço ela estava dormindo pacificamente, era como se nada ao redor dela existisse apenas a segurança que era agora ter uma mãe.

"Told you." – House disse baixo, no ouvido da Cuddy, o que a fez pular.

E talvez agora um pai.

_fin_

* * *

**N/A:** ARRRGH. MILIANOS SEM ESCRVER UMA FIC! Espero que não esteja muito OOC, isso aqui é um aquecimento pra eu poder voltar pra Before I Go. Queria tanto terminar a fic, mas não tá batendo inspiração.

Essa historinha aqui que eu fiz foi o que eu queria muito que acontecesse depois de Painless, House se dando conta que ele também poderia ter uma família, apesar da dor e da infelicidade dele. Que ele também pode ter um pouco de felicidade, como o paciente dele, que ele também pode ter uma família.

E ia ser tão legal se depois de _Painless _ eles começassem a ficar juntos assim, escondidos... Claro que eu tenho em mente que a Rachel ao vai ficar por muito tempo... Mas ia ser legal o House se apegando ao bebê, e o melhor, o bebê se apegando ao House... Enfim.


End file.
